


Tension

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Hotch fic, one bed trope, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Hotch and you have to share a room and wow things are getting tense. Will you be able to talk it out or get swallowed by it?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Tension

“Jesus Christ.” you groaned under your breath as Hotch returned to the car with only one motel key. 

You and your boss, Aaron Hotchner, had gone to give a lecture at a university a few states over. Due to budget cuts and it not being too far away, you decided to drive there. When you were getting ready to drive back, the team called to let you know about a case. Given the time constraints, Hotch decided that you two would drive to meet them there. 

After plenty of driving, you both decided to stop for the night at a roadside motel. That way you could get some sleep, and meet the team by midday tomorrow. However, the motel seemed to be more booked than you thought. 

“Let me guess, they had no twin beds available?” you asked, popping open the passenger side door. 

Hotch shook his head, with an apologetic look on his face. 

You sighed, “Just my luck.” 

You see, this situation would be fine if you were with Reid, Morgan, or even Rossi. But since you were with your broodingly handsome boss, your stomach was an array of restless butterflies. 

Since you had very less than professional feelings for your unit chief, you were both excited and nervous to be sharing a room and a bed with him. 

“L/N, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Hotch offered, after noticing your sudden tension and uneasiness. 

You sighed again, this time forcing yourself to relax. It was one night, and you knew his back would not agree with a night on the floor. 

You shook your head, “Hotch, it’s fine. We’re adults.” 

He nodded and grabbed your go-bags from the back of the car. You both walked into the motel room. Hotch handed you the keys, since he had the bags. When you both entered the room, there was a pause of awkward silence. You both stared at the king size bed. 

“So, I’m going to hop in the shower.” you said nervously. Hotch nodded and handed you your go bag silently. 

Once alone in the bathroom, you forced yourself to take some deep, calming breaths. You were getting yourself freaked out over nothing. It was just one night, next to your crush/boss. 

After cleaning yourself up and putting on your sweats and a shirt to sleep you, we were ready for bed. 

You stepped into the main room to see Hotch sitting on the edge of the bed. He was already changed into a pair of navy sweatpants and a white t-shirt and he had his head in his hands. 

“Bathroom’s free.” you said, trying to call him away from his thoughts. 

“Y/N, I’ve felt an attraction to you for a while.” Hotch explained suddenly, deciding to face this issue head on. 

Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open. Before you could respond, he stood up from the bed and started to pace. 

“It is completely inappropriate and unprofessional and I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I completely understand if-” 

“Aaron.” you surprised him, (and yourself) by using his first name. The surprise was enough to stop him mid-sentence. He looked at you cautiously, trying to profile your response before you said it. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for him to retake his seat there, next to you. He did so, his eyes never leaving your face. 

“The attraction is mutual.” you smiled at him shyly. 

Hotch paused for a moment, processing your words before a small and rare grin made its way onto his face. 

“So, what now?” he asked, laughing slightly at the sudden decrease of tension in the room. 

“I say we sleep now, and talk tomorrow during our drive.” you squeezed his hand softly before crawling under the covers of the bed. He chuckled softly before turning off the lamp and following you to bed. 

Once you settled in, you felt your fellow agent delicately rest his arm across your waist. Almost as if he was trying to gauge your reaction. You grinned and cuddled closer to him. You could feel his smile as Hotch gently placed his lips against your forehead. 

“Goodnight, L/N.” he mumbled, pulling you closer to him.

“Night, Hotch.” you smiled sleepily, excited to tomorrow.


End file.
